The use of mobile electronic devices with Internet connectivity has increased significantly over the past few years, as the availability and speed of wireless Internet service has improved. Search queries that may have in the past been input by a user sitting at a home or office computer, are now often input on the fly while the user is at a location relevant to his or her particular query. For example, as a user is leaving his office, he may search for nearby restaurants on his mobile telephone. Later, as the user is leaving a restaurant, he may use his mobile telephone to search for telephone numbers for taxi-cab companies. While riding in the taxi-cab, he may search for movies playing at a nearby theater that evening.